


A place in immortality

by shinso



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knives, M/M, Multi, Murder, No Smut, Protectiveness, Rated For Violence, Tsubaki and his subclass, Vampires, Violence, vampires in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Berukia is a magician; or he wanted to be. Tsubaki thinks Berukia's interesting. Not boring at all. The first subclass is created.





	1. Chapter 1

Magicians want attention. They want their audience to look at them with awe and admiration and intrigue. They want to inspire and lead people on.

Berukia wants people to try and understand what's behind his tricks. He loves the feeling of glee of knowing that they'll never figure out what kind of tricks he uses. 

But it's not so easy. Being a magician, inspiring people... it isn't as fun and enjoyable as Berukia's thought it to be. His manager for gigs and so on is, for a lack of better words, a rotten person. He isn't interested. He doesn't even try. He doesn't want to work with Berukia; he just wants money. That's all. 

And that's why Berukia's time as a professional magician is cut short. He's only had a couple of successful shows, then people stop coming to watch him. The few people that used to be regulars in his audience abandon him. At some point people fall asleep as he swallows a couple of daggers. Others leave, their expressions bored.

The last time he puts on a show, there's but a single person in the audience as he enters the stage to perform.

He turns back around, hides behind the curtain and cries. 

His manager isn't there any more. No one is there. No one is left. 

"Don't cry." a melodious voice speaks behind him. Berukia doesn't answer. It must be that lone person from the audience. Are they here to mock him? 

Now he's just angry. 

"If you know what's good for you, leave." he hisses and opts to ignore the pest of a stranger. 

"I'll leave." the pest says. "If you show me a magic trick."

Berukia whirls around and yells at the stranger to just leave him alone already. There's still tears in his eyes; but they're angry tears now. 

"You're frustrated, aren't you?" the stranger asks quietly, a sad look passing his through his eyes, swiftly replaced by empathy. "You're angry, aren't you?"

That much is obvious. Anyone could see that. It still hits a nerve though. Berukia curls fingers into a fist. One more word from this guy and he'll burst.

"You deserve so much more." 

What?

"Someone like you is... no, _you_ are interesting. In fact your show takes my breath away." 

Berukia opens his fist again. Really?

"I'm very upset. You have so much potential... it makes me want to make anyone who ignored you suffer."

"Suffer?"

"I can kill all of them if you want." the stranger says with a charming smile; Berukia is slowly melting. His walls are going down so fast it's alarming. Killing? "And I can give you a place in this boring world. A place where you can perform you miraculous magic tricks and dispose of anyone who's foolish enough to ignore you."

Berukia didn't hesitate. After all what's there to lose? He doesn't have anything to begin with. 

"Yes." he says, because fuck it.

"I'm a vampire." the stranger explains. "If you join me you'll have eternal life. You won't have to follow any rules. Except that you are to stay by my side."

Immortality? Why not.

"Will you really kill for me?" Berukia asks instead of questioning the fact that he's talking to a vampire. He's already convinced that it's true. "Will you... end whoever ignores me?"

"Yes." the vampire says, voice clear of any doubt. "Will you become a vampire and show me more of your entertaining magic tricks?"

"Yes." Berukia repeats. 

"Come here." the vampire says, offering his pale hand to Berukia. He takes it, grabs it tightly. 

And then there's pain. So much pain. Berukia's body is basically being torn open in a matter of seconds. 

"I'm Tsubaki." the vampire says as Berukia is limp in his arms. Blood. He's bleeding. Berukia is dying. But that's okay; Tsubaki smells nice and everything's faint. Somehow that's comforting. In a way, this has a familiar vibe. Tsubaki embracing him like this...

After what feels like ages of being hugged by Tsubaki, something cool trickles into Berukia's mouth. He can't really tell what it is, but it tastes rich and enticing and he yearns for more of it.

"Yes, that's right. Drink up." Tsubaki softly comments. Has Berukia been swallowing the odd liquid trickling into his mouth? He can't tell.

But the pain stops right then and there. His body feels lighter. It's like... restraints he didn't even know were there have been lifted. It's like he's taken off a particularly heavy coat. Energy courses through Berukia as he removes himself from Tsubaki.

And he grins. He grins so much. Tsubaki chuckles, pleased. 

"Now then. I promised you something, didn't I?" Tsubaki mutters charmingly. He lets go of Berukia, turns around and leaves the stage. Berukia follows automatically. He can't stop grinning; why did his mood skyrocket so much? 

Tsubaki finds Berukia's so-called manager and kills him in the slowest way possible. Berukia gets first row seats to the screams and pleas.

Never could he have imagined to feel so pleased watching someone die. Tsubaki repeats this with a couple of previous regulars from Berukia's shows. 

Traitors. 

Fakes. 

Bunch of impostors.

Berukia laughs as they wither like the scum they are. Tsubaki looks genuinely happy about the change in mood of Berukia. 

"You look much better like this." Tsubaki comments easily. "Magicians provide shows for people to enjoy...but no one thinks about magicians. They have every right to enjoy themselves as well."

"Tsubaki." Berukia looks at Tsubaki. "Whoever ignores me... can I kill them?"

"That would make me very happy." Tsubaki just says and leaves the bodies behind. Berukia follows.

He'll always follow. 

\--

Seeing Tsubaki mow down whoever mistreated Berukia is satisfying, yes, but killing people himself is an entire different thrill. Berukia has taken to doing street shows. People are usually interested nowadays. But there's also old people who shake their heads and people who only spare him a short glance in passing. They get killed swiftly, Berukia enjoys himself. 

"They don't deserve to live." Tsubaki always says and he's right. He's so right. Tsubaki has given meaning to Berukia's life. Tsubaki has time for Berukia no matter when. Berukia gets Tsubaki's undivided attention any time he wants it. 

Tsubaki is the only one who never loses interest. 

"You're the only one not boring in this world." Tsubaki tells him that often. Whenever he does, affection seems to ooze out of him; Berukia most certainly returns the feeling.

He'd do anything for Tsubaki. Or Tsubakyun, which he's taken to calling him. It's a cute nickname. Tsubaki is adorable in ways that shouldn't be possible for a murderous vampire. 

"I love you Tsubakyun." Berukia says one time. Because it comes naturally. Because it's the truth. Because Tsubaki is who he belongs with.

"And I, you." Tsubaki replies and hands Berukia the newest smart phone he's so desperately wanted. "Very much so."

Berukia thinks his eyes sparkle. The phone might have nothing to do with that.

That night they kiss for the first time. That night, Berukia feels whole. Feels safe. Secure. Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have plans, Beru." Tsubaki says, head resting on Berukia's lap. "There's someone I made a promise with long ago... someone who was like a father to me."

Berukia plays with Tsubaki's hair, humming to show that he's listening. 

Tsubaki sighs blissfully and closes his eyes. "I need more subclass. I'm going to fight and destroy all my brothers and sister. They're failures. They shouldn't exist."

"More subclass?" Berukia frowns at that, disliking the idea. He's more than enough, isn't he? With Tsubaki, he's strong. With Tsubaki, he can take on anything. 

"Yeah. My siblings are strong. I want to avoid casualties on my side so I have create more subclass to increase my chances of winning." Tsubaki explains. He opens his eyes and reaches out to caress Berukia's frowning face tenderly. "More subclass also means _you_ are less likely to get hurt... or worse. I wouldn't be able to live with myself should anything happen to you."

"Tsubakyun..." Berukia hides his face in his hands, touched by how much Tsubaki cares all over again. Tsubaki sits up, gently pries the hands from Berukia's face and kisses him until the sun rises. 

\--

They're trailing a serial killer with a passion for arts and a love for dance. Tsubaki is interested. Berukia can admit that he doesn't feel so bad about this any more. He leans on Tsubaki as they're on a train through Japan and plays his new favourite phone game. 

Higan. That's what the serial killer is called. They don't have any other clue yet; no photo or anything else to go by. But Tsubaki looks like he knows what he's doing, like he knows where they're going.

There's not a single doubt in his eyes as he watches the scenery pass by. Berukia lists Tsubaki's confidence as another thing on the seemingly endless list of traits that are attractive about Tsubaki.

Berukia could go on all day, who's he fooling?

Tsubaki notices Berukia staring in awe and chuckles lightly. 

"Not much longer, Beru." Tsubaki mutters. "We're almost there."

That doesn't matter, not really. Berukia could watch Tsubaki all day without getting bored for even a second. Tsubaki knows that very well. 

Berukia takes his hand as they get off the train and somewhere else. They don't find the serial murderer that night and somehow Berukia is glad about that. They stay in a hotel suit, not sleeping a wink until the next day. Because why would they if they don't have to? 

Berukia loves being a vampire. Berukia loves talking and cuddling with Tsubaki all night long.

\--

They find Higan the very next day, just after lunch. He doesn't look very flashy or anything, unlike Berukia. Recently, Berukia's learnt how to transform his body into something resembling a toy form of his body. He heals much faster like this; plus it's comfortable to be carried around by Tsubaki. 

"That's a very precious toy you have there." Higan comments over a cup of coffee and a cigarette. "Never seen anything like it."

"Oh, it's very dear to me indeed." Tsubaki chuckles and feeds some shaved ice to Berukia. "But that's beside the point. I'm interested in _you_. In your... art."

Higan raises an eyebrow, exhales some smoke and leans back in his chair. He looks curious, albeit unconvinced. 

"Join me." Tsubaki prompts. "I'll let you paint all you want."

Higan shakes his head and smiles a bit. He takes a sip of coffee, now merely lukewarm. "Go on. You have caught my interest."

"The police is gonna find you soon. You'll be in prison for life after all the crime you've committed. But," Tsubaki hugs Berukia closer to himself. "That'd be such a shame. I like seeing your art. I like seeing the images you paint." 

"What's the catch?" Higan asks, taking one last drag before placing the stub in the ashtray. He brushes a strand of hair behind his ear. Berukia kinda wants to touch it...

"You'll have to stay by my side." Tsubaki says with that charming smile of his. Berukia wants to kiss him senseless. "In addition to keeping you away from the police, I can offer you immortality." Tsubaki's smile widens, his fangs are showing. "As a vampire."

Higan chuckles, looking convinced. Berukia can relate to that; Tsubaki has that kind of effect on people. He has this mysterious charisma...

"Fine. I'll let you know about my decision." Higan gets up, ignoring the leftover coffee. "By tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

Tsubaki nods. "Of course. Take your time. Thinking things through is never a bad idea. I'll be waiting."

Higan's eyes shift to Berukia and for a moment they feel penetrating; it's like Higan knows that Berukia isn't a doll. But then he looks away with a smile. "This doll really is adorable. Think you can get me the same one?"

Tsubaki just chuckles and shakes his head. "Sorry, it's handmade."


	3. Chapter 3

Higan, just like he said, joins them in their hotel suit the following afternoon again. This time, Tsubaki prepares tea. This time, Berukia stays in his human form. 

Higan enjoys the special brand green tea much more than the coffee he's been served yesterday. Whenever he lowers his cup, for some reason, his eyes are glued to Berukia.

He looks fascinated. Inspired, probably. Berukia doesn't know what to make of it, but somehow he feels proud. Attention is always welcome -- especially this kind of attention. He flashes Higan a wicked grin and receives a low chuckle in return. 

Tsubaki clears his throat a bit and both of them turn to look at him. 

"My bad, Tsubaki-san." Higan apologizes and brushes a long strand of hair behind his ear. Berukia finds himself wanting to touch it. "I find your companion very... inspirational. But I digress. I'm here to inform you of my decision after all."

Tsubaki leans back in his seat, already looking convinced that Higan will agree to his proposal.

"Yes. Yes to both joining you and being a vampire." Higan smiles a bit. "I found myself craving to draw for you last night. Excited me. You're a very enticing man, Tsubaki-san. "

"This is gonna hurt for a few minutes." Tsubaki explains, getting up from his seat. "You ready?"

Higan nods. Tsubaki looks at Berukia. Berukia grins once more and flings himself at Higan. 

It's been way too long since he's had blood. Far too long since he got to sink his fangs into flesh. And Higan's blood tastes _amazing_. For a moment everything is perfect, Berukia is content. 

But then something, Higan, pushes him away. Berukia feels his instincts take over. Angry. He's angry and so, so hungry. The vampire in him is taking over and it screams for more. More, more, more. 

Kill. Kill, kill, kill. Get rid of the resistance. Feed. Blood. Blood blood blood...

Berukia growls loudly, grips at Higan's hair and pulls his head to the side. He bites even deeper, harder into the already messy flesh of Higan's neck and takes deep gulps of blood. He's not gonna be satisfied until--

"Beru." someone calls out to him. There's hands on his shoulders. "It's enough. Stop, now." 

He's tugged away, his hazy mind supplies that this is okay, that he has to listen to the person tugging at him and stop drinking. But he's still upset. He wants more. More more more. Blood. Rich, sweet blood.

Berukia growls. He shows his teeth like a feral beast. He isn't done, isn't finished with his meal. 

Someone's face appears in his vision. He knows this person. He doesn't want to hurt this person. He loves this person. Hands cup his cheeks and the face inches closer. Berukia doesn't mind. At all. 

"Tsu.." he breathes. Their name...it's on the tip of his tongue. Tsu... Tsukyun? Tsuki? He can't think straight. He's hungry. He wants to drink more. But the voice inside his head says no. No. Tsu will be mad if he continues. He doesn't want Tsu to be mad. He loves Tsu. 

Tsu kisses him. Berukia feels dizzy, sleepy. He feels the fog in his head clear up with every kiss he receives.

"Tsubaki. Tsubakyun." Berukia mutters. Everything falls into place again, but Berukia feels heavy still. Tsubaki gives him a lazy smile.

"That's my Beru." he whispers affectionately. "Sit down, everything is gonna be okay."

Tsubaki guides him to one of the love seats, leaving Berukia for a short moment to do something. Berukia pouts. He wants his Tsubakyun. 

He whines, reaching out both hands as Tsubaki approaches him once more. They somehow manage to squeeze into the love seat clearly designed for a single person and snuggle comfortably. Berukia lets his eyes slip shut and enjoys Tsubaki's fingers threading through his hair. He dozes off a bit, not really sure just when he's ended up in Tsubaki's arms, head resting on his chest. Higan is up and about, conversing with Tsubaki. Berukia yawns quietly, listening to their conversation without joining it. 

It's not interesting anyway. Tsubaki explains his goals to Higan and tells him to feel free to kill and paint as much as he wants to. He tells Higan that the police won't be able to catch him any longer; vampires are too strong to be caught, too fast to be seen by a mortal's eye if they want to be.

Berukia wonders if art is interesting. He wonders what it'd look like to paint with blood. But he might get too thirsty to actually try to draw. 

"Berukia-san." Higan says when he notices Berukia's awake. "I heard about you from Tsubaki-san. You're a magician?"

Berukia nods sleepily, but doesn't move one bit. 

"I would love to see you perform, as a fellow artist." Higan smiles easily. "Magicians have always fascinated me."

"Oh, Beru's show isn't boring. At all!" Tsubaki comments and chuckles. "In fact it's been a while. Why don't you show us some of your talent real quick?"

Berukia grins, feeling the sleepiness fade. If they so insist...

"Alright. I'll get ready." Berukia hates removing himself from Tsubaki, hates leaving his favourite spot in the entire world... but he can go back any time. It's always there, waiting for him, Tsubaki's embrace. 

"Oh and Higan." Berukia gives Higan a meaningful look. "You don't push off a feeding vampire. Unless you want to die that is!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to Ireland!" Tsubaki announces exactly one week after Higan's joined them. "Pack your things."

"Aww, Tsubakyun! Why Ireland?" Berukia asks, a little disappointed to leave Japan. He isn't gonna get his favourite traditional Japanese breakfast in Ireland...

"Isn't that splendid?" Higan asks, immediately starting to pack a couple belongings. Berukia follows him with his eyes. "Ireland has so many beautiful landscapes! So much nature! And castles!"

Berukia feels some of Higan's excitement rub off on him. This has happened a lot lately. 

"There's someone I want to adopt in Ireland." Tsubaki singsongs as he joins Higan in collecting clothes and other necessities. "He's... a pyromaniac if you will. He is rather explosive."

Higan notices Berukia's laziness and packs his things as well. 

"He sounds interesting." Higan comments, humming as he marches around the hotel suite. "But Explosions aren't my thing... I'd rather take a walk in Ireland than being around a noisy pyromaniac."

Berukia perks up. He really doesn't care about Explosions either... they get attention. All the attention. But he's the only one who deserves that. 

"You don't have to come with me of course." Tsubaki says and stuffs his mahjong board into his travel bag. "You're free to do whatever you want; both of you."

Berukia finally gets up and basically bounces around the room. Or rather, he follows Higan's every step with one of his own. "Yay! Let's go on a date, Higacchi!"

"Of course." Higan just chuckles, sounding genuinely thrilled by the idea -- in his own subtle way.

Berukia likes Higan, he's certain of that much. He likes Higan, but loves Tsubaki. Three years ago this would have caused him great distress, but nowadays he just doesn't care. If he feels a certain way, even if it shouldn't be comprehensible, it's okay. He just goes with the flow. 

And well, the flow seems to be going well this time, because he knows that Higan likes him back. It'll work out. 

Maybe he'll kiss Higan soon. 

Maybe he'll kiss him this very moment.

He does. Because he wants to. Because he can do as he pleases within (Tsubaki's) reason. Because Higan kisses back and the two of them wander into their own bubble of gentle laughter and excited giggles. 

Tsubaki smiles at them from the background, happy for them and glad that his subclass are content. That's the most important thing, second to nothing.

He certainly doesn't complain when Berukia tackles him into a hug and Higan does the same in a more refined way. Tsubaki feels warm with them, happy, untroubled. They're his everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Berukia gets his Ireland date with Higan, gets to get to know him better and falls in love. Maybe.

They go to some traditional fair and hold hands, all old fashioned and stuff. In the end, though, Higan has his own personal fun with someone who's bumped into Berukia carelessly. 

Berukia enjoys himself as well, feeling reminded of Tsubaki when they first met.

They go for stargazing after they went for some drinks at the fair.

Berukia is definitely in love. 

\--

Shamrock. That's what the Irish pyromaniac is called. 

It's not his real name, Tsubaki tells Berukia and Higan in a moment of privacy. Not even he knows Shamrock's real name. But Tsubaki respects privacy and therefore it's okay. Besides, Berukia doesn't care about this guy. He speaks so formally, acts all high and mighty. Thinks he has to steal Berukia's spot. It's annoying. But Tsubaki likes the guy so Berukia will lay off. Besides... Higan is there to comfort him whenever Shamrock pisses him off. 

So it's actually not that bad. He still gets his attention. Everything is alright.

\--

Now that they're enough people, they've taken to playing mahjong. More often than not, Tsubaki wins. Berukia is part of that; him and Tsubaki cheat during the game while the other two players don't notice a thing. Not only Berukia, but Tsubaki as well, take great pleasure in small pranks like that. 

One time they take a photo with the perspective set in a way that makes Tsubaki look like he's about to chomp down on Higan. Berukia sets this image as his background and lock screen. It looks perfect. 

\--

"Why not go to the hospital?" Higan inquires one evening, slurping on his green tea. Tsubaki still wants more subclass so they've been sharing ideas. "There's lots of people about to die there." 

Tsubaki blinks comically slow, then laughs. Laughs his trademark long laugh, throws his head back and breathes in once he's done. 

"You have the most interesting ideas, Higan." he finally says and rights his sunglasses. "Let's do it. Which one is the biggest hospital in the area?"

Berukia tunes out Shamrock's rambling about the hospitals close by. Fucking smartass. Higan moves to stand right beside Berukia, gently knocks shoulders with him and lights up a cigarette. He doesn't seem too interested either, but is probably listening anyway. You can never really tell with Higan, he's too good at pretending to be goofy and calm. 

Berukia loves the unpredictable. He loves Higan. 

"Alright, how about we go right now?" Tsubaki asks, looking each of them in the eye. If just one of them disagreed, Tsubaki would suggest something else. He values each of them very much. To him they're not really subclass, they're equals. He often tells them that, makes sure they know he doesn't think of himself as their master or anything. 

"Good idea, waka! People tend to be less alert at night!" Shamrock comments. Berukia wants to rip his second eye out as well. Higan chuckles as if able to hear Berukia's thoughts. Berukia joins him in snickering. Tsubaki gives them an amused smile.

"No complaints about that." Higan comments and Berukia eagerly nods. Maybe the next subclass won't be as much of an asshole. Hopefully...

But he might have a say in picking one out this time! Alright!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for explicit violence. Murder and r;pe mention too;;

They decide to go to a lesser known hospital instead of a big one. This time they don't want to cause a commotion; this time they want to recruit, not kill. That's easier to do, the less people are around. 

And besides, Tsubaki exclaims, it fits his style a lot better. Style is important; Berukia can agree to that and he loves how exasperated Shamrock looks as they walk around the hospital building to use the back entrance. Because every appearance of Tsubaki needs a touch of drama. Otherwise it wouldn't be him.

What he doesn't expect is a figure to sit crouched down next to the back entrance, face hidden in their knees and completely curled into themself. Their clothes are ripped and bruises decorate their legs. Berukia feels something inside him stir at the sight. Why is he angry?

"That was really fast." Tsubaki raises an eyebrow, approaching the crouched person quietly. They don't notice him, not until he greets them just loud enough to be heard. They look up then, just a tiny bit. Their eyes look dead, that's the first thing Berukia notices. The second thing is...that they're a girl. She shakes her head, mumbles something and goes back to hiding her face. Her shoulders are trembling. Or rather, her whole body is. 

Tsubaki looks sad. Really sad. And empathetic. He crouches down as well and waits. She eventually looks up again, eyes red and tears streaming down her face. She whispers something again, Tsubaki nods. They continue their low conversation and after a while Tsubaki starts caressing her hair. Another moment passes, then she hugs him tight and he sighs. Once she lets go, he gets back up, offering her a hand. She accepts, awkwardly placing herself behind Tsubaki as they approach the rest of the subclass again.

She's timid. That's sorta cute... and makes for a refreshing addition. Berukia is instantly sold. He's sure he'll enjoy her company so much... well, a lot more than Shamrock's at least. 

"Beru, time for a drink." Tsubaki says pleasantly. "You go with him, Higan. I'll entrust Otogiri-san here to you, please follow her directions."

"Hello." the woman says monotonously, looking out of place. "I'm Otogiri."

"Well, well, well!" Berukia exclaims, excited about going to get a drink. "That's a fine name you have there. Do you like magic? Magicians?"

"Now, don't overwhelm the lady, Beruberu." Higan chuckles, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Please give us the directions."

"Magic..." she mutters thoughtfully. "I don't know if I like it."

She hesitantly starts walking into the hospital, it's like she's scared of it. Or... something? It's like she thinks of it as a dangerous place, the way she warily looks around as soon as they enter. 

"You don't need to be nervous. We'll protect you." Higan promises in a casual tone, looking around the hallway they pass through. The hospital scent is somewhat sickening; Berukia is reminded of shots, of his childhood, and he hates it. 

His mood changes quickly once they take an elevator, though. Berukia loves elevators, having a childlike desire to press all the buttons but holding back for Otogiri's sake. 

He does gently sway to the annoying elevator music, though. Higan is amused, takes out a cigarette and lights it up. 

"Smoking is prohibited indoors..." Otogiri mutters, standing closest to the elevator door. "Troublesome..."

Higan winces, but takes a quick drag anyways before stomping the cigarette out. Berukia inhales, exhales. He loves the scent of smoke, of nicotine. It's weird how being a vampire changes you and your senses. Berukia will never grow tired of it.

He kisses Higan as often as he can before they arrive at the right floor. Tastes so good. He would go on if not for Otogiri leaving the elevator. They have to escort her; and besides, there's a drink waiting for him not far from here!

Berukia basically skips after her in delight. There's doctors and nurses shuffling around busily. Higan mutters his apologies to them, tells them that they're here for a visit whenever someone gives them an odd glance. 

And then they arrive at a staff room. There's a couple vending machines, tables and a tv in it. Probably a break room? 

"I'm a doctor." Otogiri says, letting her head hang a bit and pulling her shoulders up. "Nurses aren't always our friends."

Higan frowns, places a supportive hand on her shoulder. Berukia steps in front of her and pulls an awkward grimace. She relaxes.

"He... didn't stop when I said no." she breathes, shrugs the hand on her shoulder off and steps into the staff room. A trio, a woman and two men, are sitting at one of the tables, conversing. Berukia fights the urge to kill all three of them. He can feel Higan boil right behind him. They didn't say it out loud for Otogiri's sake, but both of them understood. 

Killing is one of their interests, yes, but they'd never do this to anyone. People like those deserve to die. 

"Toui-san." Otogiri says evenly. "Would you come with me for a minute?"

One of them gets up, a smirk on his face. "Gladly. Lead the way, Princess."

Berukia doesn't even want to drink his blood. It'd taste like shit and he'd feel sick for days. He'll just murder the man.

Higan pulls Berukia aside, watches Otogiri lead the target away. The man doesn't even spare them a glance, his eyes glued to her. If he had a little less self restrained, he'd be drooling. Berukia feels his hands tremble in anger.

"Let's follow." Higan mutters, fiddling with a cigarette pack. "We don't want to lose sight of them."

Berukia nods and follows Higan closely. Thoughts about the most gruesome ways to kill someone run through Berukia's head. Decapitating is way too mild in this case. Berukia wants to tie the man's feet together and hang him upside down until he dies. He wants to lock him into a freezer until he freezes to death. He wants to tie him up and stab him as many times as he can without hitting a blood vessel and ending the torturing too soon. He wants to cut off his fingers and toes and pull the man's hair out one by one...

But those take too long, unfortunately, Otogiri will be scarred and Tsubaki is waiting outside. Well maybe another time...

"Ah, they entered a room." Higan announces, grabbing Berukia's hand tightly. It almost hurts. 

After a moment, they follow Otogiri and her abuser into the room they entered. Higan locks the door behind them, pulling off his right hand's glove and lighting up a cigarette. Berukia pulls out some of his sharp, fake-looking blades. Toui looks like he's about to piss himself. Otogiri raises a hand and gestures for them to go for it.

"I don't want a drink, what about you?" Higan says and Berukia shakes his head. 

"We will do whatever you ask of us." Higan turns towards Otogiri a bit. "Of course we can just do as we please, too. You can even leave if you don't want to look."

"Thank you. But I'll stay." Otogiri decides. "I really want to witness a tongue get cut out of someone's mouth at least once in my life. So, if you feel up for it.."

Berukia cackles and Higan snorts amusedly. That's kinda boring, though Berukia has never done anything like it. Toui tries to run. Higan catches him, sighing. 

"You know there's no way for you to escape, so don't resist." he says, annoyed. "It's a pain to deal with."

Toui screams.

Berukia twirls one of his blades around as he languidly approaches Toui. Making sure that Otogiri is able to see, he tears open the jaw in front of him and after a bit of struggling, cuts out as much of Toui's tongue as he can manage.

There's hacking and coughing and Berukia laughs manically.

"Please keep it down." Otogiri mutters, but there's the smallest of wicked smiles on her face. "People will hear us."

Higan apologizes, scratches his head sheepishly. He releases Toui who collapses like a card house that's just one floor too big.

"What do ya wanna do next? What do ya wanna do next?" Berukia singsongs, trying to keep his voice low and only partially succeeding. Otogiri ponders about the question for a moment.

"I don't wanna do anything vulgar, even if he deserves to have his... genitalia removed." she muses, then crouches down, blinking at the unconscious form of her abuser. "Wake him up. And then... give him a slit mouth. Yes, that's good..."

Berukia is an only child, but if he had a sister he'd wish she'd be like Otogiri. Isn't that perfect, though? They'll share a lot of time from now on--

He slaps Toui-san in the ugly face until he blinks awake.

\-- so they could be just like siblings, right? Families aren't bound by blood, not to Berukia. He hopes that maybe one day--

He laughs, slicing through Toui's cheeks and extending his mouth all the way up to his ears. The man passes out again.

\-- one day, she'll see him as a brother too. Obviously there's wounds to be fixed, but Tsubaki is a healer in his own way. He sees the pain, the mental pain, in people and fixes it almost effortlessly. Gives people a home, all his time and possessions they want.

"What's next?" Higan asks, looking bored. "Let this old man join the fun, too!"

"My apologies." Otogiri says, lowering her head, then looking back up immediately. "How about we leave a message? I think he'll die of blood loss one way or another, but we should make it quick."

Both Berukia and Higan nod. She's right, they've already wasted some time.

"Please engrave these words into his skin; anywhere is fine," she requests, thinking for a moment longer. "I have paid for my sins."

Higan laughs this time and holds out his hand towards Berukia. Berukia hands him one of his blades and watches as Higan writes effortlessly across the man's chest. He's done that often, so he's very good at it. Berukia is impressed as always, though. He never bothers to carve into skin, preferring less refined murder.

"May I have the honor of finishing this?" Otogiri asks, slowly rising to her feet. She approaches Toui with keen eyes. 

"Go ahead." Higan says, handing the blade back to Berukia.

"Knife, please." she says and the blade is passed to her. She makes quick work of the main blood vessels on both hands and feet. As soon as she's done, she walks to the antiseptics dispenser in the corner of the room and cleans her hands as well as the blade until all of it is clean. 

Higan and Berukia exchange a glance before they also proceed to sterilize their hands and every other part that's left bloody.

No one wants filth on themselves after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...but I promise I'll treat Otogiri better from now on! I love her. If u want to talk servamp I'm @yaotsume on Twitter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otogiri is a big lesbian n u can't tell me otherwise

Otogiri fits into their group very well. She's the conscience, the calm spot all of them sometimes seek out. She listens, she gives advice, she isn't afraid to speak her mind.

And she loves cute things. Berukia has already got her so many cute stuffed animals, some macabre puppets and whatever else she wanted. He loves Otogiri, just not in the way he loves Higan and Tsubaki. As he thought, she's like a little sister -- sometimes an older one -- and he finds he has a very soft spot for her. She's capable of holding her own, yes, but he still finds himself wanting to protect her. It's a weird feeling...

Platonic. Platonic feelings are new to him, but boy are they intense.

Especially whenever Otogiri shoots Shamrock flirting with her down. With her flat voice and unimpressed look... Berukia just loves how she does not give a fuck, bluntly speaking. And sometimes she does not even notice how much her comments hurt! It's so comical, Berukia could laugh for hours.

\--

Otogiri likes shoujo anime. Maho shoujo to be exact. Berukia marathons shows with her sometimes; that one show about Madoka is kickass! But he doesn't manage to watch Otogiri's favourite, namely Sailor Moon. It's just too long, his attention isn't that durable...

But Otogiri tells him that it's okay, that she likes his company either way and at some point she tells him to call her Maori. It's her first name, so she says, and Berukia feels touched that she deems them close enough to wander to first name basis. 

That night Otogiri smiles at him for the first time. That night, Berukia swears he'll do anything to protect this smile.

\--

Tsubaki's been creating more subclass as of late. 

"It's nearly time," he says, leaning his head on Higan's shoulder and caressing Berukia's hair slowly. "The war is almost upon us."

Neither Berukia nor Higan comment; the time doesn't matter, they'd go all out for Tsubaki no matter when. They're ready, always and any time.

"So about all these new subclass..." Higan begins, swiftly changing the topic, but trailing off. 

"My children." Tsubaki corrects, seeming relieved to not have to talk about the war, to not have to think and calculate his first steps of action for the moment. "They're a variety of people, really. They won't stay with us, they'll go about their everyday lives just like... before misfortune happened to them."

Berukia hums, leaning into Tsubaki's hand further when it stops threading through his hair. It continues immediately. 

"I'm always available to them, though, they have my phone number." Tsubaki says, kissing Higan's cheek. "They'll make excellent spies should I ever need them. Of course it's their choice to accept or decline my orders."

But they won't. No one says no to Tsubaki; they can't. Not when he's given them everything and continues to do so on a daily basis. All of them know that, though.

"In fact, Otogiri is seeing one of them." Tsubaki yawns, discontinuing his caressing to pull Berukia into his arms. "They make a nice couple, she and that girl."

Berukia hums, already knowing about it. He knows who the girl is, knows that she makes Otogiri smile, makes her happy. He's just glad, he won't have to worry about her.

Berukia's tired. In fact, it's almost morning, the sun's rising, so... time to catch some shut eye, probably. Berukia yawns and instantly transforms into his doll self with a pop, delighted to instantly be cuddled by Tsubaki. After a moment he's placed on Higan's lap, though. Tsubaki shifts into his fox self. He curls around Berukia and goes to sleep.

Higan's lap is comfy, so Berukia follows suit quickly.

Everything's fine. Higan's watching over them.


	8. Chapter 8

Berukia hates not being able to move around. He hates having to sit still, even at the promise of getting all the attention of his two partners for the rest of the day should he manage to get through this.

He tries. God does he try. 

But there's nothing to do! They didn't allow him his cellphone or any other occupation and honestly he just wants to commit slaughter at this point. Higan won't even talk to him, too engrossed in whatever he's doing. 

So Berukia whines and kicks his feet. How much longer? And why is he sitting here in the first place?

And as his puppet self to beat?

"Please be still, Beru-san." Otogiri mutters. "It'll be troublesome otherwise."

Why is she here too? Leaning over something hidden from Berukia's eyes by Higan's hands. 

"You are very good at this, Higan-san." Otogiri compliments sullenly... is she jealous? Berukia is so confused. What does Otogiri have to be envious of? 

What are they doing?!

If it was anyone other than these two (or Tsubaki) he'd have moved already. Moved to go see what they're doing and slaughter them should he find it boring?

"Thank you, young lady." Higan smiles, his attention never leaving the thing in his hands. He hums. "Now this goes here and that..."

He starts mumbling to himself occasionally, moving his hands around steadily. Sometimes he gazes at Berukia in concentration. But afterwards he goes right back to work. It's like he's in his own little world, not really seeing anything else. It's... It's so attractive...? 

Berukia wants to move over and be picked up so bad. He wants his fluffy doll face to be nuzzled and kissed and...

"Almost done, Beruberu." Higan announces, ridding Berukia of any further daydreams he may have come up with. 

"Thank god." Berukia exclaims.

"You did well." Otogiri mutters, genuinely pleased. She gives him a small smile. He waves one of his arms at her; he can't really smile back with a doll face. She nods in understanding. 

"I think it's quite good." Higan says, looking over at Otogiri. "What do you say?"

"I want the same one..." Otogiri admits, her eyes growing big. She watches whatever Higan holds in awe.

"Heh, well, I'll see what I can do." Higan grins, pleased. He does something else real quick and then Berukia can finally, _finally_ take a look at the mysterious thing. 

He looks at... he looks at himself in a minimized form. There's a small, half a palm sized Berukia plush between Higan's thumb and index finger... with a small thread on the top of its head...

A phone strap. A detailed, perfectly accurate miniature phone strap of himself. That's why... That's why he had to sit still? To be a reference for a hand crafted strap...? Berukia finds himself speechless. 

Even more so, if at all possible, when Higan puts the strap on his phone, watching it dangle off the device with a fond smile. "Because I'm your fan you know."

Berukia lets himself fall over dramatically and covers his chubby face with his arms. Gosh... he deserves this adoration so much, but still...

To actually receive it?

Otogiri giggles. 

Berukia gets an afternoon full of attention, piggyback rides, smooches and cuddling. Higan loves providing, loves Berukia. It's only complete once Tsubaki joins, though. That's when Berukia feels whole, complete. When both his boyfriends are with him, happy and content.

\--

Later that night, Higan recorded Berukia laughing and saying that he's being called. It's his ringtone and he's never gonna change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah! The story behind the Berukia phone strap Higan has.


	9. Chapter 9

"Beru, I have a favour to ask of you." Tsubaki yawns one cloudy morning. Berukia honestly doesn't wanna get up, doesn't wanna leave his spot between his boyfriends. It's comfy and cozy and nice and...

"Yes, anything you want!" he cheers instead. Because he'd still do and always will do anything for Tsubaki. That doesn't mean he won't take his sweet time getting out of bed. Higan is spooning and everything is nice. He doesn't want to get up too quickly. 

"There's an apartment near the station. Otogiri-san has confirmed that Sloth is there -- I want you to pay him a visit." Tsubaki smiles and plays with Berukia's hair. He looks like he doesn't really want Berukia or Higan to move. Nor does he look like he himself wants to leave bed. Time could just stop right then and there forever and Berukia wouldn't mind.

But time is no one's slave. 

Berukia gets up, somehow crawling across Higan to give him a morning kiss. Or two. He gets up after the third one and gets dressed. Tsubaki does his hair as usual and Higan smokes a cigarette on the balcony, definitely not being a morning person. 

It's their usual routine. 

"Take care out there." Tsubaki says and places his arms around Berukia, embracing him from behind for a moment. "Sloth is strong."

Berukia rolls his eyes. "He's sloth. Lazy. How strong can he possibly be?"

"Berukia." Tsubaki sighs.

"Yeah yeah I'll be mindful of him." Berukia promises. Seems boring, but Tsubaki simply cares. And Berukia feels touched even though he itches to fight. To kill. To destroy those who bother Tsubaki so much.

Tsubaki kisses his neck softly and removes his arms. "Don't be out for too long."

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

\--

Berukia has always had a terrible sense of direction. He sets out to find the place that Tsubaki has so carefully written down on a piece of paper. He asks for direction, has a couple of meals from people who ignore him asking for help -- foreigners taste weird -- and has to take a break from feeding too much. He lays down someone else's rooftop deckchair and rest in the shade of their big sun umbrella. Man, he can't move he's so full...

He falls asleep despite trying to stay awake. 

He wakes up when the sun sets and its rays hit his face. In short he's wasted all day getting nowhere. He gets up and moving quickly -- he needs to finish his mission and do it fast. This is embarrassing... how will he explain his tardiness to Tsubaki?

Thank god the next person he asks knows the way to the apartment complex. It's not far away just three blocks. The passerby seems friendly and was helpful so they're spared. 

Berukia finally makes his way to his destination. Fourth floor huh... nice. Berukia gets into the building but there's no elevator to take so he decides to exit again. Stairs are no fun. Being a vampire is, though. He simply ascends to the fourth floor by jumping ultra high. Getting into the apartment from the window has dramatic effect. He likes it. 

Walking around the windowsills is fun too. Which one is the right apartment? He sees a woman in one, doing yoga, two old men in front of a TV in the next room over... And finally, a boy, a teen, with a black cat in his backpack as he rushes out the front door. 

Berukia opens the window and let's himself in. Well. They're gone now so...

So frustrating. If only he hadn't drunk too much and fallen asleep on a god damn rooftop. Now he'll be late. He pulls out his phone and calls Otogiri.

"Hello, this is Otogiri." She says as she picks up, her voice monotonous as ever.

"Mao!" Berukia exclaims, frustrated. "They just left. They left!"

"Berukia... what are you talking about."

"Sloth ran away."

"Truly ironic. I must go. Bye."

Click. Call over. 

Berukia walks around the apartment and dials Higan's number next. He waits, knowing that Higan often misplaces his phone -- that is if he's even got it with him...

"Beruberu!"

So he does. Berukia goes to whining about sloth and his whole day in detail and complaining to Higan about everything. 

"Well follow them." Higan says and exhales deeply. Is he smoking? Oh no...

Berukia wants to go home. 

He pursues sloth instead. 

"Higacchi, they stopped." He mutters. "Later!"

"See you in a bit." Higan chuckles and the call is ended. Sloth and the boy have met up with two others. They seem to discuss something or another...

Berukia watches for a moment. Maybe he should put on an act? Sounds like a good idea. He's bored out of his mind. Some magic would be perfect right now.

He ends up getting carried away. So much that he ends up attacking sloth. 

That backfires, he gets injured and decides to transform into his puppet self to increase his healing ability. Unfortunately that results in him being kidnapped by the boy who's with sloth. 

The whole ordeal is a huge pain. But he smuggles into that boy's backpack and goes to school with him the following day. 

Tsubaki will come for him. He always does. Maybe even Higan too? Oh it's gonna be   
so much fun. Even though school is as boring as he remembers it to be...

Berukia wonders why that new subclass of Tsubaki's insisted on going there... weird, insolent brat. 

It's after school that Tsubaki finally comes for him. The boy and sloth are on their way home. That's when it's starts raining. That's when Tsubaki pulls them into his own, exquisitely crimson, realm.

That's when Tsubaki finally retrieves Berukia. Berukia apologizes but Tsubaki pays no mind. He simply holds onto Berukia and makes sure isn't hurt further. Berukia inwardly smiles.

He listens to Tsubaki speak of his ideals and watches him begin to wipe the floor with sloth. Just as it should be. Berukia feels gleeful... until the enemies very suddenly disappear. 

"They got away..." Tsubaki muses lowly. He looks disappointed. He's been in the middle of declaring war...

"Is it okay to let them go?" Berukia asks. He's definitely not opposed to getting revenge for what was done to him. And for Tsubaki's sake. 

"It's okay. This should suffice for now." Tsubaki walks off, making his way home. "Besides I'm glad you're okay. That's the most important thing."

Berukia flaps his doll hands and coos. Tsubaki chuckles. Everything is okay for now.

\---

Back home, Higan fusses about Berukia, just as worried as Tsubaki had been. It's good to be back. 

It's bad to return to his real self though. There's still gashes and wounds and everything hurts. A meal would be good right now...

Tsubaki and Higan exchange a look. Tsubaki nods. 

Higan sits down next to the bed they've placed Berukia on to check his injuries. He bends over Berukia until the side of his neck is close enough to his face to drink from.

So Berukia takes the offer, has a bit of blood -- Higan still tastes as amazing as he did the first time -- and healing process speeds up. He stops drinking soon, though, doesn't want to risk taking too much blood. 

Instead Berukia kisses the bite marks he left until blood stops flowing out. Then he continues kissing Higan -- on the lips. Until he's expressed his gratitude and then some more. Just enough to be satisfied.

"Jeez, you miss me that much?" Higan teases. 

"Always." Berukia rolls his eyes.

"You are to rest for the next week." Tsubaki orders firmly. "Otogiri and Shamrock will gather Intel on my siblings before we move again."

Berukia slightly pouts -- he's good as new already. Why the rest? Though this is very Tsubaki-like to say. He loves killing and destruction, though the wellbeing and happiness of his family is more important than anything.

"Man now I'm hungry." Higan rubs his forehead. All three of them go out for dinner that night.


End file.
